


Reflection

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [146]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: She wakes once a year, alone.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> so, i just went through all my poetry in order to pull out stuff to submit to magazines and i found this. 
> 
> Written November 5, 2017

She wakes once a year, alone,  
(as she is every year)  
and wanders the castle, seeking any change.  
Every year,  
there is no change.

As the sun sets, every year,  
she steps in front of the mirror.  
  
_Mirror mirror_ , she murmurs,  
(the first time, her voice was forceful, a command—  
but every year, her strength is less.)  
  
_Who of the fairest remains?_  
  
The mirror answers the same, year after year after year.  
  
_My princess, in your sleep,_  
_you are the fairest, ‘tis true._  
_But there is a merchant’s daughter,_  
_soon to blossom into womanhood,_  
_and they call her_ **Beauty** —  
_She, my princess, shall grow fairer than you._  
  
She returns to her tower, trudging past the skeletons,  
(guards, servants, courtiers, family)  
looks out the window to catch the last of the light,  
and then falls back into her bed.


End file.
